


Something Wild

by monsterslut13



Series: The Lion and the Wolf [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A smattering of roleplay, Cullen and Fen'nas are hopeless idiots, Dorian had her covered, F/M, Fluff, I wanted to write some porn, I've probably forgotten some tags, Oral Sex, Outside Sex, Porn With Plot, Rape Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Templar and the Mage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterslut13/pseuds/monsterslut13
Summary: Fen’nas and Cullen spend some time together outside the night before the Inquisition is to meet Corypheus in the Arbor Wilds.This is literally just porn with a smattering of plot





	Something Wild

**Author's Note:**

> I have not forgotten Shatter Me, no sir/ma'am I have not. I just wanted to write some smut which started a little roleplay-ish but clearly Fen and Cullen are too busy being lost in each other to stay in character. Also me, I got too flustered lol. 
> 
> Enjoy guys xxx
> 
> This work is unbeta'd...clearly
> 
> I do not own Dragon Age, I'm just playing in it's castle

She’d all but disappeared after the final war table meeting the afternoon before the battle. Cullen had gone to her tent with the intention of making sure their Inquisitor was actually having a good night’s rest, or at least going to, instead finding it empty. Fen’nas was nowhere to be seen. Tomorrow the Inquisition forces along with their mage, Grey Warden and Orlesian allies were supposed to be going into battle in order to get her into the Temple of Mythal. Fen’nas being gone set off all kinds of alarm bells in Cullen’s mind and none of them were good.

 

“If you’re looking for our dear Fen’nas, she’s taken a walk.” Trust Dorian to know exactly where their blonde elf was, they were practically best friends at this point, a fact which both delighted and disturbed the commander. “She discovered a nice waterfall not too far from here and decided to take herself a swim. Said if I saw you I was to tell you the invitation was extended to you if you so wished to join her.” Dorian’s dark eyes sparkled mischievously when the blush spread over Cullen’s face. “Enjoy yourself Knight-Captain. No one will disturb you.”

 

“Knight-Captain? What happened to Commander?” Cullen murmured his response under his breath. His cheeks burning red as he wandered off in the general direction Dorian had pointed in. The soldier in him couldn’t believe that their leader had gone off without telling anyone. That was incredibly dangerous, but the part of him that was in love Fen’nas Lavellan was happy that she was taking time to just relax. They hadn’t had enough of that since the Winter Palace. Sure enough Cullen found Ghi’lan lying on the edge of a nearly hidden path, the wolf perked up the moment he saw the man. He knelt to scratch the wolf behind his ear earning a playful yap. “You’ll stay and keep watch, won’t you Ghi?”

 

At first Cullen, like the rest of the inner circle, were incredibly reluctant when Fen’nas brought home the wolf pup. But time and time again Ghi’lan had proven himself incredibly invaluable to both the Inquisitor and the Inquisition. The grey wolf licked Cullen’s hand before the man set off down the overgrown path, eventually stumbling out into what he could only describe as the single most beautiful sight imaginable.

 

The waterfall cascaded down a steep rocky slope surrounded by leaves of the darkest green and the most vibrant, colourful flowers Cullen had ever seen. Water fell into a crystal clear pool gingerly making its way to a smaller stream that carried off somewhere into the jungle, sand and rocks could be seen at the bottom. He was assaulted by the most fragrant of scents. The crisp, cool summer air did wonders for his headache and the withdrawal symptoms Cullen was struggling with currently. But that wasn’t what had his attention, what drew Cullen Rutherford in was the sight of the Herald of Andraste standing naked in the middle of the pool rinsing out her hair. She was humming something, a Dalish rhyme perhaps?

 

Cullen seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. Fen’nas was incredibly breathtaking and looked as though she had not a care in the world. Even with the claw scars on her back, which she fretted constantly about, the mage was a sight to behold. Her hair had grown longer since he'd first seen her, but she always took good care of it just like she did everything else. “Maker you are beautiful.” She was a vision, a goddess in her own right. Cullen didn't care for his blasphemous thoughts, he'd worship Fen'nas wherever, and however, she wanted.

 

“Are you just going to stand there?” she asked, her voice breaking through the not so chaste thoughts her lover was having. Fen'nas loved it when Cullen was thinking intently about something, even more so when he was thinking intently about something involving just them and no clothing. “Care to join me Knight-Captain? What happens when you come across the wild Dalish apostate defenseless in the wilds? Shall you have your way with her?”

 

Cullen swallowed the thick lump in his throat. _Maker have mercy on him, she would be the death of him._ This part of their relationship, the physical part, was still very new to them both. With stopping the assassination of Empress Celene and Morrigan becoming the Orlesian ambassador to the Inquisition, nights were too short. Moments to touch, to taste, to bask in the light that two broken souls offered each other were too far apart. What moments they did have were often rushed, everything was over too soon or they were interrupted altogether. Their duties had a habit of getting in the way and it was frustrating them both, which in turn only added to the annoyance because they knew what was at stake.

 

“Cullen?” Fen’nas spoke. “Is everything okay?” Dorian had been the one to suggest a little...roleplay. At first she wasn’t so certain but had dared to give it a try. Seeing Cullen standing there looking far too lost for words sparked the second thoughts in her own mind.

 

“Don’t you mean Knight-Captain?” he half growled. Tomorrow they had an battle to win, an eluvian to find, but tonight, tonight all that pent up desire between the two _would_ be done away with. Cullen removed his gloves and threw them on the pile of clothes Fen’nas had brought with her. Next came came the vambraces right before a small bolt of lightning hit the tree beside him. There was a dangerous smirk on her face as she stood defiantly across from him.

 

“Do your worst, _templar_ ,” Fen’nas hissed despite the smile pulling at her lips. _She was utterly loving it._ The elf held her position, legs slightly spread, sparks dancing off her fingertips as if she was preparing for another attack.

 

Cullen licked his lips, the way the water beaded down her skin, curving off her breasts and dripping into the pool slowly… “Surrender quietly and return to the Circle, apostate. Or I will be forced to use harsher methods to ensure you comply.” Piece by piece the blonde shed his armor until it was a heap on the ground. His cock was almost hard, the idea that he was being turned on by such a display was both concerning and utterly arousing.

 

“You’re going to have to make me comply,” Fen’nas answered. With a sweep of her hand, another lightning bolt swept towards him. “Dodge this, templar.”

 

Cullen rolled to the left, hitting the ground and instantly jumping to his feet before a third bolt hit the ground at his feet. The little witch was playing hard to get. Her grin was playful and her eyes...they blazed like wildfire. Taunting, beckoning him, calling Cullen to a doom he’d gladly march to. “This is your last warning mage.”

 

Fen’nas moved her hands almost as if she was about to swat a fly away only to send a wave of water Cullen’s way. The blonde charged through the wall, the water was cold but tolerable. He came out the other side and only missed Fen’nas by inches as she ducked to the left. Cullen snapped his hand out and managed to catch her arm, it was all he needed to get a good hold. He twisted the limb around, pinning her arm to her back stopping only when a pained gasp came from her mouth. “Fen?”

 

“I thought a templar had a tougher hand than to stop when a mage utters a little gasp,” Fen’nas shot at him before she elbowed him in the gut. It wasn’t enough to hurt but it was certainly enough to knock the wind out of him.

 

Cullen nearly lost his grip on her arm but he pulled her up against him, he wrapped his free arm around her stomach and pressed his lips against her neck. “Comply mage,” he growled, sucking a red mark into her skin.

 

“N-never!” she moaned. Fen’nas whimpered when Cullen’s hand travelled down her body, stopping between her legs. “C-Cullen!” His fingers moved roughly between her folds, finding her clit with a harsh pinch. “ _Fenedhis_ ,” she cursed, pressing back against him. She could feel his erection pressing into her back as he worked his fingers over her ever so slowly.

 

“Are you willing to comply mage?” Cullen whispered in a guttural growl against her neck. The only sounds to be heard were the sounds of falling water and the panting elf held flushed against him.

 

“I’ll fight every step!” she managed to spit out, her nails digging into the arm that wrapped around her body. Fen’nas reached around and held the back of Cullen’s neck, pushing up when he pinched her harshly. She was wet, her juices making it easier him to slip his fingers further down. Just when she could feel her orgasm building up, he pulled his fingers away. Fen’nas cried out in frustration as it ebbed away, Creators she wanted to slap him.

 

“Perhaps some time on your knees will bring you to your senses.” Cullen practically dragged Fen’nas to the edge of the pool, forcing the mage to her knees. He was lost in such a haze that was all consuming, pale blue eyes blown wide with lust starred up at him. She wrapped her fingers around his cock and tentatively licked a strip from his balls to the tip. Cullen hissed at the contact, he forced his body to still when it wanted to push forward and make her submit. _Maker she is beautiful_ he told himself again, right before she took this plumy head between her lips. “Fen…!” he gasped, her tongue swirling around the tip.

 

Fen'nas had been a little confused as to what she was going to do but the expression on Cullen's face was enough to dispel all her doubts and fears. He curled his hands in her hair, holding them there but letting her control it. At first she was surprised by the salty, bitter taste, in truth it nearly made her stop but Cullen's blissed out face...they way his jaw slightly parted and the soft pants spilled from his lips. Fen'nas locked her eyes with his and swallowed more of him.

 

Cullen was trying his best to recite the Chant of Light in his mind, or at least try to remember _something, anything_ that wasn't hot and wet and all consuming. Her mouth was like liquid fire, he was drowning, burning… “Fen...Maker that's...Fen!” he yelped indignantly when he touched the back of her throat. Part of Cullen needed her to stop otherwise this would be over far too soon, the other part of him wanted to see her swallow his seed. His hands pulled painfully tight at her hair as he started to rock his hips only to pull back. “Fen! You gotta stop!” Cullen gasped.

 

“Cullen?” she whispered, utterly confused. He appeared to be thoroughly enjoying her ministrations. “Did I-” Fen’nas yelped when Cullen grabbed her arms, hauling the mage to her feet. He pushed her against the nearest tree, the mage ignoring the rough bark as it pressed into her skin. The expression on Cullen’s face was feral, almost like a lion hunting his prey.

 

“Don’t hold back.” It was the only warning Fen’nas happened to get before Cullen wrapped her legs around him, sinking into her with a single thrust.

 

She cried out, her body arching into him. The feeling of being stretched and filled completely was still new to her but so, _so_ good. Fen’nas gripped the back of his neck tightly, nodding silently giving her permission to move. Her back would hate her in the morning though. It was all the sign Cullen required before he moved his hips.

 

He was sure their cries could be heard back in the camp, but right now Cullen didn’t care. His thoughts and feelings entirely consumed by the elf wrapped around him. She moved with him, their bodies surely made for each other by whatever god saw fit to have them fall in love. Fen’nas’s eyes never left his, even as the pleas to move harder, faster spilled from her lips.

 

Each time he sank into her, Cullen swore he saw stars showering across his vision. Wandering lips moved from her mouth to her neck, sucking deep read marks into her skin high enough fall all to see. This would let those pompous Orlesian nobles know that she belonged to him and he to her. There was no doubt that.

 

Cullen faltered in his movements, he could feel his own release bubbling internally. The warmth spread from his stomach and was slowly arching outwards. “Cullen…” she moaned, capturing his lips, nails digging into his neck hard enough to leave marks of her own. “Cum Cullen, please vhenan,” Fen’nas whimpered.

 

Sparks danced from her hands, sinking into Cullen’s skin, sending the blonde into an downward spiral he would gladly die in. He bit down on her shoulder, drawing a scream from his mage that ended in a low moan and a shuddering breath as she tightened around him. Cullen’s vision went white, Corypheus could have attacked right there and then but when it was just the two of them, nothing else mattered.

 

“I love you,” he whispered against her skin, kissing the angry bite mark in her flesh.

 

“I love you, with all my heart,” Fen’nas whispered as Cullen moved them both to his discarded cloak on the forest floor. She wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest, “always.”

 

\---  

 

The sun had not yet set over the camp by the time Fen’nas and Cullen decided to return. A decent meal and good conversation with their friends around the fire would let off the last of the tension the two of them carried. When they entered the encampment Dorian was the first to see them, the mage stopping in his tracks beside Bull with a wicked grin on his face. Slowly, yet steadily, Dorian started to clap drawing in the attention of everyone around them.

 

Cullen’s face was practically burning and he prayed to the Maker that the ground would open up and swallow him whole when nearly everyone started to join in. As it turned out, the entire camp _had_ heard them. He turned to Fen’nas, his jaw dropping when the Inquisitor simply bowed, her ears bright red but the biggest grin on her face.

 

“You’re welcome,” Dorian smirked when Cullen practically ran towards his tent, a tiny blonde elf in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda shocked I took time off from playing KH3...
> 
> Which leads to the shock of the DAI disc being out of my X-Box for the first time in months.


End file.
